Brotherly Betrayal
by EVOLEHT
Summary: Tanya is the girl that everyone would like to be. She's beautiful, blonde, and has two of the hottest guys in school wrapped around her pretty little finger, but when things take a turn for the worst and she is forced to choose between the two, who will it be? The romance and mystery? Or the sexy pleasure? COMPLETE. ONE-SHOT.


I was just getting out of the shower when I heard the first rock hit my window. Gripping the towel close to my body, I smiled and rushed across my room and over to the window. There he was, another rock in his hand, seconds away from throwing it. One hand gripping the towel, I pushed my window up and stuck my head out.

Even after the extreme temperatures of my shower, it was still warm outside. Perfect for a midnight walk...or a skinny dip in the lake a mile or two away. As soon as he saw me, he dropped the rock and grinned. We stared at each other for a few seconds before either of us said anything.

"Well?" He looked down embarrassed for a second. I wondered why briefly then thought about it for a minute. Here he was, throwing rocks at the window of his brother's girlfriend. My parents could catch us any minute and he'd just be standing there with that stupid grin, staring up at my window.

"Well, you better hurry and get up here." I pulled my head back in the room and walked over to my vanity table. Wet strawberry blonde curls framed my beautiful face. A face that radiated happiness. How often is it that you have the two most popular guys in school wrapped around your finger? The captain of the football team, and his sexy mysterious brother. I grinned at myself.

Even with his large muscular frame, he managed to slip into the window quietly. When I turned around, he stood there with a single white rose in his hand. When I stood up, I let my hand fall away from my towel, leaving it in a heap in the chair. His eyes raked my body before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"You're making this so hard." He opened his blue eyes before stepping forwards and handing me the rose. I picked off a petal and threw it, one after the other I picked all them off until they were all across my floor.

I smirked. "I know a few things I'm making hard." I dropped to my knees and unlatched his belt. He grabbed my hands and pulled me up.

"No, Tanya, I didn't... I just want to be together." He gave me a small smile; I smiled back and took a step back.

"Oh okay." I picked up the towel from my vanity chair and wrapped it around myself. I looked at my bed and thought about the last time he slipped into my window, just so he could slip into me. It's never been about romance, that's what Edward was for, just romance. Edward didn't want to put any pressure on either of us, whatever that meant.

"Tanya." He puts a hand on my shoulder. I turn around slowly and he looks so sad. "Edward. He, he knows..." It took a few moments to register what he just said. I took a deep breath and walked over to my bed. Sitting on the edge of it, I pulled my hands through my wet hair, a few water droplets falling on my shoulders.

I suddenly felt so naked, not literally, but figuratively. In this moment, I had to choose, Emmett or Edward. They both had things I wanted. I loved running my hands down Emmett's chest down his stomach, feeling those abs. I loved the way he knew every inch of my body. I loved the way he knew exactly how to please me.

But with Edward, it was different; he was constantly pulling me along, leaving me wondering what he was going to do next, or what mysterious past even he was going to tell me. I loved how he sat me on his lap while he played my favorite song on the piano. I loved how he kissed me gently and held open doors, pulled out my chair, did those little things for me.

With Edward he would light up the sky for me, he would prepare a four course meal just for the two of us. Did I love him? Maybe. Which did I think about at night? Of course I always dreamt about Emmett's hand running down my body, of course I dreamt about laying on the roof with Edward at two in morning, just so we could watch the stars.

"How?" I asked as he sat next me. I took a deep breath.

"He found your underwear in my room." He said frowning.

"How did he know it was mine?" He'd never seen my underwear. Because of course, he wanted to wait until we're married. He said let's leave it to the adults to do adult things. He thought I was still a virgin. How depressing that must be, to find out your girlfriend is doing 'adult things' with your brother.

"You think he's never gone through your underwear drawer?" He let out a half laugh and rubbed his forehead.

"Oh. What did he say?" I let go of my towel and laid back. Emmett followed suit.

"He just wants you to be happy." He grabbed my hand and brought it up to his mouth. He didn't make me choose, he made it easy. There wouldn't be a war, he willingly let go of me. But was Emmett capable of the romance I had with Edward?

I flip to my side and put my head on his chest. "What are we going to do?" I asked, feeling his abs with my free hand.

"Nothing. I can't do it, betray him like that." He stands up and walks to the window. No, he can't leave me like that.

"You already have Emmett." I stand and cross my arms, completely naked.

"Yes, but I can't sit there and have you on my lap at lunch, with him sitting across from us." He grabs the window seal, ready to slide out of it.

"You had to do it." I point out. "You had to watch Edward hold and kiss me for almost a year now; you already said he just wants me to be happy." I rush over and grab his hand.

"Do you think he really meant it?" He says and then he's gone.

* * *

**A.N. Hope you enjoyed it! Review, let me know what you thought! Criticism welcome! Gracias! **


End file.
